A Different Warrior- Prologue
by Malenka Saramahki
Summary: Bulma is having a reunion, but she has to convince a certain Saiyan Prince to attend...........in her own, special way. Not a lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bulma or Vegeta.

It has been 4 years since the Cell games. No one has really gotten together to see each other since, so Bulma decided to have a get-together at the Capsule Corp. building. She called everyone, well, almost everyone. She gave Gohan instructions to bring Dende, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo down, since the Lookout didn't exactly have a phone, and Yamcha got the task of tracking down Tien and Chiotzu. Putting that task to Yamcha was easy. She had dated him once, and she still knew the wheedling tone to give to him whenever she wanted something done. 

Now came the hard part. Persuading a certain Saiyan Prince to put off his training for 1 day. Bulma smiled as she walked down the corridors of the building, down to the bathroom that Vegeta was using. Knowing that no matter how quietly she opened the door, he would still hear it, she opened the door, letting it slam against the wall opposite it, as she looked at the muscled form concealed beyond the condensed doors of the shower. Walking up to the door of the shower, she loosened the knot of her white robe, so that it would come off more easily. 

"Oh, Vegeta?" Bulma said, touching her hand to the handle of the door. She knew the exact answer he would give. "What do you want, woman?" Yep, she thought, same answer. Bulma's answer was to yank the door open. She stood there, staring at the water as it flowed in mesmerizing patterns down his perfectly toned body. 

"Well," Vegeta asked, crossing his arms over his muscular chest, not caring that he was naked, "What do you want? I will not ask you again, woman." Bulma responded by untying the knot in her robe, and letting the whole robe drop at her feet. She stepped forward, into the shower, and closed the door. Vegeta stepped back as well, and, although he was trying not to, his eyes were wandering up and down her body, admiring her slender, shapely legs, her large, rounded breasts……….. 

"I have a little thing to ask of you, Vegeta." Bulma said, stepping forwards and running one hand down his chest. 

"What?" Vegeta replied, trying very hard to contain himself as her hand worked slow circles on the area of his chest that was above his crossed arms. 

"Well…………." Bulma said evasively as she stepped forward, wrapped her free arm around his waist, craned her head down and started placing light kisses on a section of his neck that she knew was sensitive. His body tensed as she started nibbling in that spot. Bulma continued this, alternating between kisses and nibbling, until she heard a soft moan come out of his mouth. 

"I am glad I now have your undivided attention, Vegeta." Bulma said as she raised her head and looked at his stern, piercing black eyes, which where slightly out of focus at the moment. "Now then, I am having a little get-together later today, and I want you to attend."

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Vegeta said, staring into her large, expressive blue eyes, a challenge in his, all the while unaware that the hand that had been lingering on his chest a moment ago, was not, it was sliding down his body, going further down his body until it reached its target………….

A gasp rose on his throat as she grabbed the only weak point in his body. HARD. "Well, Vegeta," Bulma said, getting directly in his face and tightening her grip on him, "You ARE coming to this party, whether you want to or I have to shut down the gravity room to make you!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"TRY ME!"

Vegeta growled low in his throat. He knew that he wouldn't win this fight. If anything, she was the most stubborn woman on the planet. Well, he thought, if she wasn't as stubborn, would you have picked her as your mate? Letting his shoulders fall submissively, he said harshly, "All right, Bulma, I will go to your stupid party if it makes you happy."

Bulma smiled. She knew the signs that she had won an argument, and one of them was calling her by her real name instead of woman. "Thank you, Vegeta. Now then, finish washing up, and go upstairs, and put some decent clothes on. If you come out with your training uniform on, I will turn off the gravity room. Understood?" To prove her point, she tightened the grip that had been loosened on his manhood. Vegeta hissed between his teeth. "Yes." 

"Good." Bulma then pulled away from him, opened the door, stepped out of the shower, pulled her robe on, and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Vegeta sighed as he closed the shower door. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
